Kiss Me Slowly
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow9
Summary: Sara is in a dark place and she needs someone to rescue her. She calls Greg for help, but what happens when she wants him to stay? A two shot unless anyone wants more...
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

So, this was supposed to be a sonic. Then, someone had me take off the lyrics, saying it wasn't public domain. :-( SO, I suggest listening to the song "Kiss Me Slowly" By Parachute as you listen. I now it's not as good, I'm so sorry! Oh, and for all my followers, nothing is coming in the next week, going camping with my family of 6. FUN! (Not really) This is a one shot for now. Want more? Don't be silent. Let me know!

Kathyrene

"Greg." Her voice was filled with dejection.

"Sara!" I wake up instantly.

"Greg, I'm at the police department. I need you to come get me. Please? I hear the tears in her voice.

"I'll be there soon. Hold on, Sara." I throw on sweatpants and a t-shirt and drive to the police department. It's dark out, probably midnight. Sara sits outside the PD, eyes red. I jump out of the car and run over to her, moving as fast as my body allows me.

"Greg."

"Sara, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just take me home, please Greg?" I walk her back to my car and we head of to her apartment. I take her inside, up to the 14th floor, where she lives. We walk inside.

"Sara, are you okay?"

"No, I'm probably not. Stay, Greg? Please?" I hear the desperation and nod.

"Of course."

"Just don't leave me alone. Not tonight."

"I won't."

"Follow me." She says, and we walk to the balcony.

"It's like we're at the edge of Vegas." I say, looking at the city in front of us.

What she does next is unpredictable. She rests her head on my shoulder, like she's relying on me to stay standing. I circle my arms around her as I look at her and the city around us. She touches our foreheads. God, I wish she was mine. She narrows the space between us, gently touching her lips to mine, and everything just fades away. I try not to move, scared she'll run, but soon, my lips are dancing with hers. "Don't go." I whisper, so scared she'll run away. She kisses me so passionately, I almost don't notice the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sara? What's wrong?" She takes my hand and leads me back inside.

"Sit." She says, and I collapses onto the couch. She disappears into the bedroom, and I'm scared she's finally running. But instead, she comes back, holding a box. She sits next to me and opens the medium sized shoebox, and I see tons of old photos and papers. She picks up one of a tall couple and a little girl. She points at the little girl.

"Thats me." She points at the two adults. "My parents. For the first 13 years of my life, I was abused by my father. One night, my mother decided she couldn't take it anymore and stabbed him 26 times while he slept. That was 20 years ago tonight. On my birthday." She collapses onto my chest, her small frame shaking with sobs.

"I saw her. I saw her stab him."

"Sara, this wasn't your fault. It never has been, it never will be." She lifts her head up to mine, her lips to mine.

"You're not going to leave, right?"

"No, Sara. Never." She kisses me again, and the walls she's spent 20 years building are falling down.

"Greg, what are we doing? I don't know how to do this...How to let you in."

"Hey Sar? We'll figure it out together. I promise." She nods and our lips resume dancing. When we wake up the next morning, our naked bodies tangled together on the couch, I kiss her slowly.

"I love you, Sara Sidle."

"I love you too, Greg Sanders."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys!

Things are crazy, packing for a camping trip. I woke up at 5 to write this! So tired. Anyway, this is the conclusion to "Kiss Me Slowly". The song? "Strange World" By Parachute. If you like it, hate it, or don't really care, review. Bye! Pray that a bear doesn't eat me!

Kathyrene

P.S. **blu3crush**, hope you like the shout out!

**2 YEARS LATER**

"Greg?" I know that voice. I turn around, the many people in Times Square blocking me. You'd think that because there are hundreds of people around us, it be hard to spot her. It's not.

"Sara?" She pushes the people in front of her out of the way and reaches me. Sara. So many thoughts fill my head. Why are you in New York? Are you still a CSI? Why did you leave that morning? My head is spinning at the unanswered questions.

**Let me out**

**My world is spinning**

**And it just won't stop**

"Greg! I can't believe it's you!"

"In the flesh." _Why Sara? Do the words "I Love You" not mean anything anymore? You said you wouldn't run. And yet, you said "I Love You", let me fall back asleep, and then left. Me and Vegas. You disappeared of the face of the earth! Why? We let our guards down, and you just left. You know, maybe I should just walk away right now. Give you a taste of your own medicine. I can't bear getting hurt again._

**I'm so deep in it**

**And I've had enough.**

**I just can't do it again**

"God, I can't believe it's you! C'mon, lets go out for drinks. Catch up." She smiles. I'm going to regret this.

**But then you drop that bomb, **

**All I can hear is all these car alarms**

**And then I realized that I've gone too far**

"You know a place?" Her smile widens.

"Yeah, let's go!" She grabs my hand as she hails a cab.

**And now I'm slipping away**

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Hey**

We get into a cab and Sara tells the driver instructions. We stop in front of a bar with a big sign over it, reading BLU3CRUSH in bright, neon letters. I think the name is a little strange, but I let Sara drag me into it. This is so stupid. She can't just keep...playing me like this. Stringing me along after she left like that.

**So keep me hanging on**

**Hold me down and**

**Stop me when I fall**

**And love me when it makes no sense at all**

**Even when I'm wrong**

**Keep me hanging on**

**Got me living in a strange world, strange world, strange world**

**Got me living in a strange world, strange world, strange world**

She pulls me into a booth, and we sit across from each other, New York's light playing off our faces.

"Still working in Vegas?" I nod, and confusion crosses her features. "Why are you in New York?"

"My sister, Taylor, she lives here. I'm visiting. What about you?"

"I work here. I'm a cop." She flashes me a badge.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wanted to let someone else solve the mystery. All I ever wanted in the job was to get the bad guys off the street. I'm doing it now." She's changed so much in two years. The Sara I knew is now a cop. Her previously short hair now reaches her ribcage. in Vegas, she refused to wear her hair long. She looks less frail, now her small build is all muscle. She looks paler, less sunlight, but a lot happier. The only thing that remains the same is her outfit. The button down and jeans is something she would definitely wear in Vegas. But still...her differences confuse me. The world seems to be making fun of me, mocking me, showing me I don't know her as well as I thought.

**Shadows swim**

**I hear them laughing**

**At the state I'm in**

**Their eyes keep staring**

**And they just won't quit**

**And they whisper your name**

She looks happier, and she probably is. I, however, am a mess. After she left that morning, my world just shattered. It was hard on everyone, but to me it felt like a knife had been driven into my heart. I don't sleep anymore.

**Over there I just close my eyes**

**I never sleep through all these endless nights**

**And when I dream it's all in black and white**

**And I'm just slipping away**

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Hey**

"Look, I know your mad. I shouldn't have left. But...I didn't know how to be in love. it terrified me. I thought running would be smart. It wasn't. I was actually planning on moving back to Vegas, believe it or not. Grissom says the labs understaffed. I miss you guys. I miss you, Greg. God, I was so scared of being in loved that I ruined the chance."

"No, you didn't Sara. I still love you. Maybe I shouldn't tell you, maybe you'll run again, but for what it's worth, I've loved you since you stepped into the lab that day."She walks over to my side of the booth, touching her forehead to mine like she did 2 years ago. I feel myself falling into her again.

**So keep my hanging on**

**Hold me down and**

**Stop me when I fall**

"Sara, are you going to run again?"

"Yes." She doesn't hesitate in answering, and my heart shatters. "I'm going to run back to Vegas. With you."

**And love me when it makes no sense at all**

And with that, she touches her lips to mine like she did that night. And like that nigh, I don't move at first. And like that night, eventually, I respond to her kiss. But unlike that night, she's not going to run. I know that for sure.

**Got me living in a strange world, strange world, strange world**

**Got me living in a strange world, strange world, strange world**


End file.
